


I never

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Nick has never done this before





	I never

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this roughly 12 years ago and posted it on fanfiction.net but a recent CSI rewatch brought it back to mind and I decided to edit it a little and put it up on my new account

“I've never done this,” Nick quietly confesses. A part of him is afraid of what his lover might think, but he knows that he’d smell his inexperience anyway.

And who is he kidding; David wants him! That much he made clear. He wouldn't judge him for this.

“It's okay, I'll guide you,” David offers, his tone uncharacteristically gentle. He rests his hand against Nick’s prominent jaw line and presses the other firmly into his chest. His dream come true, his fantasy. And David seems more than willing to play teach.

They kiss, clumsily, and Nick enjoys himself. Still, there is a hint of reluctance in his actions. He knows he's nowhere near drunk, yet somehow he wishes he was - it would make this easier.

David's hand travels lower, his lips move faster, grow demanding. And David, David smiles into their kiss. It is the moment of realization for Nick, an awakening of sorts. He knows he wants this - him - now, more than he ever wanted anyone.

“Ready?” David asks, already pushing him backwards, down onto the bed. It's all he can do to nod and watch as nimble fingers move to open the zip on his fly.

He's throbbing, aching for the touch - David's touch. And David seems eager to comply. The buttons of his shirt come undone quickly, and then the fabric slides from his broad shoulders, leaving him half-naked under the appreciating stare of a man he never thought he'd have these kinds of feelings for.

Now he's the only one Nick thinks he will ever have these feelings for.

His hands, until now shyly resting against slim hips, move slowly up to caress smooth skin, wandering over David's back and chest, taking his black shirt with them. David trails kisses over his chest, strokes hands along his biceps, then props himself up and stares at him intently.

_This is your last chance. No backing away from here on. Are you sure?_

His eyes sparkle with daring and promise, arousal and care - he's afraid to call it anything else for now, it's too soon, he thinks. Holding the gaze of blue-gray intensity Nick finally gives that nod his lover is waiting for.

He helps David out of his remaining clothes and gasps at the sight that greets him: his first close-up encounter with a hard-on other than his own - he feels excited. A little scared maybe, guilty? But so very excited, so very good.

David leans down, kisses his stomach and fumbles his jeans and boxers down with quick motions. One look and he releases a gasp of his own. Nick isn't sure whether it's from surprise, shock or mere desire - until the darkened eyes and cocky smirk make him decide it's the latter.

David strokes him, softly first, then firmer, all the while staring into his eyes.

“I want you,” he breathes, barely audible over the moans that come from deep inside Nick's throat. Leaning down until their skin is touching, David steadily grinds himself into Nick.

A few pointed thrusts later he props himself up on his right arm and reaches over to the nightstand with the other. Nick swallows dryly. Want. Need. Lust. A jumble of emotions is washing over him and mingles with his apprehension. The sight of the lube causes a strange stirring in his stomach. He finds it kinky, almost. He's never come into contact with this outside work.

David senses his unease, looks almost ready to ask if maybe they should quit, but to his relief Nick swiftly recovers. Reaching for the condom in David’s hand he signals that he is ready, willing, wanting.

Opening the foil he shakily unwraps it.

“It's okay,” David coos, as he gently assists Nick in rolling the protection over himself.

“Come here,” he whispers, rolling onto his back and pulling Nick with him.

With his left arm resting next to David’s head Nick wonders where to put his right. Patiently David guides his hand down to lay against his thigh.

He opens the lube with practiced ease, eyes never leaving Nick's face.

“Just be gentle,” he tells him, his voice low, trusting. And Nick feels a rush he's never felt before. He lowers himself, feels David’s skilled long fingers wrap around him as they guide them closer together.

Nick's movements are slow, afraid to hurt his lover or to do something wrong. He tries hard to mask the worry from showing on his face.

“Kiss me.” David's voice filters through his ears, and when he does, David's hips rock up, bringing them into contact.

Nick hisses into the kiss, pushes closer to David, feels himself gradually slide into the tightness of the other man. He moans at the sensation and David moans right back into their kiss. And then he is overwhelmed by his desire.

They start a slow rhythm, going faster every few thrusts. The sounds they emanate grow louder. All of his fears dissipate in the pure pleasure spreading through his body. He is unable to tell what turns him on more, the pressure around his cock, the friction of their chests rubbing together or the moans and whimpers David lets out.

It's the combination of it all, he decides, pushing into the man beneath him. He watches in fascination how David's brows furrow, how his lips part slightly, how his cheeks flush a gentle shade of red. He watches beads of sweat forming at his temples, watches until the sheer sensation forces his eyes shut.

In a tangle of limbs and grunts, groans and sighs, Nick finally lets go. Unable to hold onto himself he comes inside a writhing David, whose name falls from his lips with ease.

So lost in his own excitement it takes a few moments for him to register the wetness against his stomach, the sticky proof of David's pleasure.

Exhaustedly he presses a line of kisses to his lovers face. Who responds eagerly with some kisses of his own.

“That was amazing!” he drawls once he has found his voice again. David just smirks at him.

“Of course I was.”


End file.
